NY Undercity
Composed of various subway stations, tunnels, and fallout shelters, the NY Undercity is beneath New York City proper but not far behind in terms of inhabitants and violence. History During the Great War, many residents across New York from Manhattan to the Bronx fled underground for safety from the bombings and the deadly radiation that followed. The survivors that fled underground created the NY Undercity, a dark safe haven from the hell above. In fact for the first century after the war, the NY Undercity was more populated than the ruins above. However, the Undercity's safety did not come without drawbacks. Food and water was scarce which led to some survivors resorting to cannibalism and degenerating into a tribal state. Also, vicious mutants such as feral ghouls, deathclaws, and Underlyers stalked many tunnels preying on man and beast alike. As a result of these dangers, survivor communities stayed relatively isolated until the early 2200s with the founding of groups such as the Republic of Hobbes, a survivor community focused on law and order. The most important group to come out of that period was the NY Ghosts. The Ghosts had a militant but benevolent bent and quickly became the protectors of many civilized stations. They even began trying to clear the tunnels of dangers and created a caravan company to connect them, the New York Trading Company. However, due to the Ghosts' many moves to wipe out mutants and other "threats to humanity", the tribals of the Undercity were attacked and soon mobilized into the Cabal, a tribal confederation bent on preventing the Ghosts from wiping them out. Likewise, other groups, especially ghouls, clashed with the Ghosts over their perceived entitlement towards the NY Undercity. From the 2230s into the 2250s, the Cabal and the NY Ghosts fought the 1st Subway War for control of the Undercity, with some clashes even reaching the upper ruins in Manhattan. Eventually, though, the NY Ghosts completely destroyed the station of the Cabal's strongest tribe and massacred them all. This shocked the Cabal, who were not experienced in total war just raiding. Most of the remaining tribes surrendered or fortified their stations for expected last stands. The NY Ghosts experienced a 20-year period of peace after this, eventually uniting most of the NY Undercity under their grip at the expense of many tribals and ghouls. However, that only hid the buildup of mutant creatures in the north, creatures eager to feast on men. Also, the remnants of the Cabal sometimes raided Ghost-protected stations. Still, the Ghosts' rule still seemed stable overall. Their caravan, New York Trading Company, grew as well and eventually distanced itself from the Ghosts to go on its own way, moving its headquarters to Penn Sanctuary. 2279 was the year everything went wrong. Mutants creatures penetrated the Ghosts' defenses, the Cabal went on the offensive, and Enclave remnants tried to establish themselves in the Undercity. This resulted in the NY Ghosts' near destruction and the abandonment of their home station to ruin. All their work was ruined in less than one year. Since then, the Ghosts have attempted to reassert control over the Undercity. Due to widespread mutant infestations and remaining Cabal tribals, this has been unsuccessful so far. Whether the Ghosts will being take their former glory or be destroyed is to be seen. Meanwhile, the New York Trading Company has continued to flourish despite the loss of law and order in the NY Undercity and its new CEO, Ronald Krueger, actually seems to prefer it that way, seeing it as having a "Wild West feel". Fauna *Deathclaws *Dogs *Giant Rats *Molerats *Morlocks *Radroaches *Radigators *Underlyers Locations *Penn Sanctuary Category:Places Category:New York